


Hide and Seek

by rainbow_letters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_letters/pseuds/rainbow_letters
Summary: 'Not only was she stuck in this limbo of some sort of witness protection, where she couldn’t go to work, see her friends or go back to her flat without the threat of being drawn and quartered. Now she was around twelve weeks pregnant with Sherlock Bloody Holmes’ baby and she had no way of contacting him. How could it get any worse? 'Based on the tumblr prompt :Molly discovers she’s pregnant with Sherlock’s child at the worst possible time:  while she’s with his parents, being hidden away, and the two are pretending to be just friends.  Bonus if they figure it out before they’re told!  - @penaltywaltz





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a snippet of this on tumblr, a few days ago, but I now have the refined version ready for your viewing!
> 
> Once again, credit to the idea comes from @penaltywaltz, @holidaysat221b for the prompt posted on tumblr.

She lay curled under the duvet in a foetal position. The nausea was unrelenting, even now at three in the morning. For the past two days she had been resigned to the living room or Sherlock’s old bedroom; both the closest to a toilet.

The fact it had been six weeks and still no news about Sherlock made her even more anxious. Six weeks since he had turned up in her flat after disappearing for a week at four in the morning.

Unfortunately for her it wasn’t because he wanted to come and make passionate love to her like he usually did. No, a mysterious ally of Moriarty’s not so subtly threatened he would like to chop Molly’s body into pieces and hand deliver each piece to Sherlock every day as payment for what he did to his friend’s empire. Apparently every one of Moriarty’s chums knew the aim of the game was to ‘burn the heart out of Sherlock Holmes’.

Sherlock took this all very seriously. As did Mycroft who was the one who arranged for her to be swept off to their parents house in the Sussex countryside until Sherlock and John could catch the criminal.

Sherlock escorted her to the car that life changing early morning, her suitcase and rucksack in both of his hands. They were both quiet until Sherlock opened the door for her to get inside. Realising he wasn’t coming with her she launched herself up to meet him in a fierce kiss. They clung to each other for mere seconds before Sherlock retreated and guided her into the back seat.

All she could do was watch through the wing mirror as he blended further into the dark of the early morning as the car accelerated away.

The situation improved slightly over time. She did manage to find herself at the hands of the most loving hosts, Sherlock’s parents were pure inside and out.

She wasn’t allowed to lift a finger, which bothered her to no end until Carlton introduced her to his medical book collection. First edition medical book collection. They were a good distraction for the first few days until the morning she caught herself short by throwing up into Mrs Holmes azaleas.

_Pregnant._

Her own medical knowledge and body intuition confirmed it before she was able to sneak off into the village one morning to purchase a test.

Not only was she stuck in this limbo of some sort of witness protection, where she couldn’t go to work, see her friends or go back to her flat without the threat of being drawn and quartered. Now she was twelve weeks pregnant with Sherlock Bloody Holmes’ baby and she had no way of contacting him.

How could it get any worse?

The chime from her phone signified a new email in her inbox. She shuffled onto her side and swung her hand out to see who was emailing at this time of night.

The subject read as the following:

From: theh3artbr3aker@gmail.co.uk

To: Molly.Hooper@gmail.co.uk; theconsultantdetective@gmail.co.uk

Subject: Hide and Seek

The body of the email contained one image of a distant shot of Molly sat on the bench in the Holmes garden, a distant expression on her face. It was taken the same day she had officially found out she was pregnant. A fear overcame her that her recklessness to leave the house could have potentially jeopardised her life.

It was the first line of text, which caused the blood to freeze in her veins and her nausea to vanish.

READY OR NOT HERE I COME. 

P.S. SHERLOCK - (Fire )(Broken Heart )

She had only glanced over the email once. Barely able to comprehend the fear flowing through her body when her phone hummed in her hand. 

It was an unknown number. But she knew the timing was too coincidental for it to be anyone else but him. 

“Sherlock.” She whispered breathlessly. 

“Molly, I need you to listen to me. In ten minutes time Mycroft will be sending a car. Take only the most urgent of your belongings. After that you will be taken to a helicopter which will take you to an unknown location.” He spoke autonomously. If he was afraid he most definitely wasn’t showing it. 

_Wait, a helicopter?!_

Initially her stomach churned at the thought of a helicopter ride in her current state. Then her brain truly kicked in. 

“How have you arranged this so quickly?” She asked hastily. 

“Mycroft likes to be prepared in case things go tits up... I’m sorry, Molly. I’m sorry you have become a part of this. But please understand I will make sure nothing happens to you.” 

_Or the baby you know nothing about._

“Molly? Are you there?” She hadn’t realised she’d gone quiet for so long. Her mind wandered to the threat of life not just to herself but their unborn child. 

“Sherlock I need to tell you something.” The selfish part of her mind took over her. 

“Yes?” He asked, his voice seemed nervous. 

Then she realised she couldn’t tell him now. It was the completely wrong time, especially when a murderous faceless villain was currently hunting her down. She told him the only other truth she could tell him right now. 

“I love you.” 

There was a brief silence on the other end. She breathed a sigh of relief when he returned her gesture and seemed to be satisfied that she was reaffirming her love for him. Besides the last time they had both spoken it a loud was on that day in January. 

“I- I love you too.” His voice rolled like silk, comforting her like a blanket. 

The line went dead soon after. 

She stared at the phone in her palm. At least he was safe for now. Mr and Mrs Holmes had insisted no news is good news but no news is also a form of torture, Molly had quickly learnt. 

She knew she had little time to waste. She spent the next few minutes changing into a pair of jeans and a hoodie and gathering her things into her small black rucksack. 

She opened the bedside drawer to take out the slightly creased photo which had taken up residence there. It was of herself and Sherlock at the Christening. Mrs Hudson had gifted it to her saying she had no use for it. They both weren’t aware their photo was being taken as they stood and chatted out in the church yard by the cherry blossoms. She was smiling brightly up at him, as he smirked back at her. 

A small knock on the door interrupted her and she quickly pocketed the photo out of sight inside her bag. 

“Molly, it’s just me dear.” Mrs Holmes called from behind the door. 

“Ah, yes come in.” Her attempt to sound calm failed dramatically. 

The door opened to the silver haired woman dressed in her nighty and dressing gown. A look of sadness marred her features. 

“I’m so sorry for all of this my dear.” Her hands cupped Molly’s own. “Mycroft just called and explained. He said Sherlock has spoken to you?” Her voice raised slightly at the end. Just like herself she was interested in news of her son’s wellbeing. 

Molly nodded slowly, scared to speak for fear of crying. But it was too late because Mrs Holmes had already wrapped her arms tightly around Molly causing her to weep silently. 

“It’s going to be alright. I know those two have barely an ounce of sense between them most days but I trust them completely in their endeavour to keep you safe.” She patted her cheek with a tissue she seemed to magically appear out of thin air. “I know the car will be here soon but I have something for you.” 

She pulled out an organza bag from her dressing gown pocket and placed it in Molly’s palm. 

“It’s a supply of peppermint and ginger tea bags. It should help with the morning sickness.” Molly’s stomach tightened the same way Mrs Holmes hands did around her own. 

“I- I’m- I don’t” Molly truly didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s perfectly fine my dear. I admit you tried to hide it well enough but I know these last couple of days have been tough. I planned on giving you this in the morning.” Molly laughed a sigh of relief. How comforting it was to have someone know her secret. 

“It’s Sherlock’s. I just want you to know. We weren’t technically lying when we said we were friends. We are, but just a little something more…” Molly rode the tidal wave of relief a little longer. Besides she thought her baby’s grandparents had the right to know. “He doesn’t know yet, I only found out a couple of days after arriving at your home. Today was the first day I spoke to him since he left six weeks ago. He seems to be okay from what I can tell, we didn’t really get a chance to talk…” 

Mrs Holmes took a deep breath and smiled lovingly at Molly, her own eyes clouding with tears. 

“Once this is all over. And it will be over.” Her blue orbs glimmered assuringly in the low light of the room. “You will tell him. And once you do I want to know right away so we can all go out for tea at the Ritz in celebration. How does that sound?” 

“Perfect.” Molly released a breath she didn’t seem to know she was holding. 

“Now that car should be here soon. Carlton is just downstairs filling you a flask of peppermint tea for the road.” She ushered Molly out of bedroom and onto the landing. 

By the time Molly’s foot reached the bottom step, a mobile rang in the kitchen. She could hear Mr Holmes talking in brief words, when he came to the front door with the flask in hand. 

“That was Mycroft, the car is outside. And I believe this is for you.” He passed her the metal flask her hands took brief comfort in the warmth it radiated through her palms. 

“Thank you, so much. The both of you have been so kind and so lovely. I’m sorry it’s ended like this, but hopefully I’ll see you both very soon. Once this is all over.” The two hugged her throughout her goodbye speech. The latter part which turned into soft sobs. 

“You take care of yourself, Molly.” Mr Holmes pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek and retreated back, allowing Mrs Holmes to squeeze her tightly one last time. 

“Yes, and that grandchild of ours too.” Mrs Holmes added on, giving her stomach a light pat. “And the next time we will see you will be over a pot of cream tea and cucumber sandwiches.” She kissed her on the forehead and moved to stand beside her husband. 

Molly turned, picked up the rucksack and opened the door to find and agent dressed in black already waiting for her. A threatening looking gun was strapped to his front. Molly gulped as she stepped out into the darkness, both literally and metaphorically. She turned her head one last time to give a sharp wave to the two most wonderful beings she had ever met. They returned her gesture with a more flamboyant expression. 

Before she knew it she was escorted into a blacked out car and whisked away from a place which had become a safe haven for her over the past few weeks. Now she was headed into the complete unknown. Towards a helicopter, which could be taken her anywhere across the country or who knows where. 

She settled into the car seat and hugged the flask towards her chest. She knew it was going to be a while before she saw Sherlock again. Her heart practically ached at the thought. The least she could hope for was that wherever he was, he was okay. 

She was about to close her eyes and attempt to sleep before another round of nausea could rear its ugly head when she felt a vibration in her pocket. 

She looked down to see the caller ID as unknown. It could be Sherlock again, or it could not… either way Molly knew she had no option but to answer. 

“Hello?”

**Author's Note:**

> So it looks like this may be more than just a one shot...


End file.
